


California Dreamin'

by sam_a_la_ma_ding_dong_lover



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, Smallville, The Hunger Games (Movies), The Walking Dead (TV), The Walking Dead - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-03-30 18:55:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 11,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3947953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sam_a_la_ma_ding_dong_lover/pseuds/sam_a_la_ma_ding_dong_lover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A group of friends move to the west coast to pursue their dreams. Each of their journeys lead them to the glitz and glam of Hollywood. When their lives intertwine with the rich and famous, things get interesting pretty quickly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. James

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James

“Hey, Kim. What’s going on?”

“Writer’s block...What about you?”

“Well, I have some news actually…”

“What kind of news?”

“They’re moving me from Atlanta to the Hollywood offices next week!”

“Oh, my! That’s fantastic!” Kim was excited at first. Then I noticed a change in her voice. “Next week? That’s really soon. No heads up or anything?”

“This is just how it works. I got a promotion. They want me to work on another project while continuing to work for The Walking Dead.”

“I’m really happy for you, James.” I could tell in the tone of her voice that she didn't seem as happy for me like she was proclaiming. I knew this was going to be hard for her considering we had gotten so close these last few years, what with living so near to each other. Right after graduating college, we both decided to move to Atlanta where I got a job working as a production assistant for The Walking Dead and where she could focus on writing her blog. She had really become my best friend.

Then, I had the perfect idea:

“Come with me, Kim.”

“What?”

“Move with me to Hollywood! What’s the greatest thing about being a writer, dude? You can live wherever the hell you want! There’s nothing to stop you. Your family’s back up north and all you really do is hang out with me here anyway; that is when you leave your cave of an apartment.”

“Watch it, J. You know how much I love this apartment.”

I smiled at her through the phone.

“You can have a few days to think about it and you can always say no. But, come on. You’re young, you don’t have any real ties here, and you can take your work, literally, ‘on the go.’ Your blog is doing so well!” I was basically begging at this point. “Please think about this.”

“Okay, I’ll think about it.”

“Great! Okay. I have to go. We’ll talk later!”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

After our meeting this morning with the crew, I felt a fresh kick in my step. I felt proud that my bosses trusted me and believed in me enough to suggest me for this job. Yes, I would miss seeing everyone day after day but this was a chance to prove myself that I was more than just a behind the scenes bitch boy.

“Turner, I need some water, man. This heat is fucking torture!” Norman Reedus was walking in my direction.

I handed him a couple bottles from the large, tin bucket we kept flowing with ice and water. He chugged the one and kept the other for later.

“I heard you just scored a new nickname, Hollywood.” He chuckled and offered me a cigarette. Once I was in California next week, I knew I’d miss having these little smoke breaks.

“I think I’m finally ready for some change and a bit more responsibility.”

“Yeah, man. I think you’ll really do well." Taking a drag, he continued to fuel my ego. "You’re a great guy; super humble. Guys like you make it to the top. I’m stoked for you, bro.”

“Norman! Let’s go, you’re up!” Nicotero yelled from across the lot.

He chugged the other water and threw the empty bottle at my head.

“But you’ll always be my bitch boy, Hollywood! Peace!” Norman threw up the peace sign with both hands across his chest and jogged away with smile on his face.

I picked up the trash and tossed it in the trash can. I looked up and noticed one of our interns, Alexis, running towards me.

“James, Zack Snyder’s on the phone, he says he needs to talk to you.”

I was floored. I hadn’t even made it out to California yet and Zack Snyder, the director of the new “project” I was hired for was calling me for a chat!

I grabbed the phone from Alexis with wide eyes.

“Hello. This is James.”

“Mr. Turner! Zack Snyder here. I only have about five minutes to talk but I wanted to ask you for a favor. You see, we’re trying to find a solid Music Supervisor. The guy we originally wanted signed on for some other bullshit and we need to start getting our shit together for the first trailer next month. We heard it through the grapevine that you’ve boned Blair Chapman a few times and thought you would be perfect to ask her to be involved. What do you think?”

That escalated quickly.

“Well, she’s a friend of a friend. I’ve never boned...doesn’t matter. Yeah, I'll get a hold of her and…”

“Great, James! Thanks so much. Have her call us up here and we’ll see you guys next week.” He hung up.

That’s when Norman walked by me on his phone and flipped me the bird. I then asked myself, What is this life…?


	2. Kim

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kim

I hung up the phone and stared blankly at my computer screen. James was always keeping me on my toes. What would I do without him here? I guess it wouldn't be a bad thing to move west. I mean, he's right: I am in the perfect scenario to travel a bit.

And was he really begging me to go? How important was I to him? Sometimes I had to step back and analyze our situation. I've always had feelings for James but I never knew if he ever had feelings for me. Like that one time he had a party at his house. We got really drunk and almost kissed...

Forget it. It'd be too much. Knowing me, I'd walk into our house one day, finding some beautiful, blonde model sucking his dick and I'd be heartbroken.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Somebody saaaaaave meeeeee...If you want it, break right throooough...Somebody saaaaaaaavvve meeeeee…_

_I will murder whoever is calling me at 3 am_ , I thought as I answered my _Smallville_ ringtone.

“Yeah?” I answered in a groggy haze.

“Kim. It’s Blair.” My mood suddenly changed. My best friend since high school was calling me. She always made my day better when she called. However, since I cherish sleep like Gollum cherishes that stupid ring, I could have killed her.

“Hey, toots. What’s up?”

“I just got a phone call from your buddy, James. He said he had been trying to get a hold of me all day. I had been in the studio for like, 15 straight hours finishing up this atrocious dog food commercial. But when he finally got a hold of me, you’ll never guess what he asked me.” I sat up.

“What did he ask you?”

“Zack Snyder wants me to work on the new _Superman vs Batman_ movie! He said that he asked for me personally!”

“What!? How did Zack know that James knew you?” I was in shock.

“There was a bit of confusion on Snyder’s end but he heard that James knew me. I mean, how great will this be for my resume?”

“So you’re going to do it? Move out there, too?”

“There are a few things I have to sort out here first but, yes. I’m going to call Snyder’s people tomorrow.”

The pang of jealousy rolling through my gut was churning. How could I not move to California now? Especially with the two greatest friends anyone could ask for?

“James asked me to call you and tell you that you should really think about coming with us. He said that this might be a good reason for you to officially move. What do you think?”

I was quiet for a minute and then responded with, “Alright! I’m in. I’m nervous as hell, but I’m totally in!” We squealed on the phone for a couple more minutes before hanging up.

I decided to call James. I knew he wouldn’t answer, so I left a playful voicemail.

“Hey, James. I’m ready to do this, you dick. You know I can’t resist Blair’s charm. I hate you. Talk to you tomorrow.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bright and early the next morning, I had barely opened my eyes when I saw James leaning in the doorway holding a coffee and a box of doughnuts.

“Mornin', red. You look like shit.”

I looked around to see what my room looked like in case of any mess that I was too late to gather; and then looked under my covers to make sure I was wearing some sort of clothing. Thank God I was too lazy to take my clothes off last night.

“James, stop abusing your key privileges; and there had better be some glazed Krispy Kreme in that box or I…”

“Turner, I just tripped over some snuggie thing on the floor. I was like, 'what the fuck?'”

I wanted to die.

Norman Reedus was standing in my house.

Sure, James had seen me a million times when I looked like shit. But this was the first impression I would give to Norman Reedus and I was mortified.

“Hey, Kimmy. Nice apartment.” Norman had a charming smile on his face and put his hand out to take mine. Instead of shaking his hand, I grabbed my blanket and threw it over top of me to hide. Both of them were laughing but as soon as I could move out from under these covers, I would strangle James.

“Kim, get up and get ready. You have 20 minutes until we need to leave. Reedus has to be in makeup in an hour. We’ll wait out in the living room.”

After the door to my room was shut, with a goofy grin on my face, I pulled the covers off my head and yelled, “Wait! You’re taking me to _The Walking Dead_!?”


	3. Blair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blair

Leaving Chicago was going to be hard, but I was excited for my new adventure living in the sun. My roommate, Willy, and I were loading the moving truck by ourselves. I had been packing for what seemed like weeks. I have way too much stuff for one person.

“Thanks for doing this, Willy. I couldn’t have asked a stronger more gayer man to do it.” I thanked him by kissing him on the cheek.

“Don’t you forget that, either, bitch.” Willy responded with sass.

I would really miss Wally. We had moved out here together three years ago. But he was moving in with his boyfriend, Steve, just in time for me to be moving to California. It was really working out and I couldn’t be happier for either of us.

“So what’s the plan when you get out there?” Wally asked, picking up a couple bags to take downstairs.

“Well, James will have been at the house for two days with Kimberly. All three of us are living in a three bedroom house close to where he and I will be working. It’s the perfect setup.”

“Will they be picking you up from the airport when you get there?”

“Yes, dad.” I said, jokingly. “I wish you wouldn’t worry so much about me.”

“It’s not that I’m worrying. It’s more like, this is a huge change for us and I want it all to work out. You know?”

"I know…”

I tried to change the subject so I wouldn’t cry.

"Hey, want me to order some pizza? A little bacon…? A little banana pepper…?”

“Yes, please!”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Chapman!” I heard Kim’s loud, distinct voice clear at the other end of the terminal. My heart leapt with joy as I hugged my best friend for the first time in a long time.

 "Blair! You made it! How was the flight?"

 "Other than a little turbulence and enduring the annoyance of a full cheerleading squad, I'd say it wasn't too bad."

 Kim was guiding us outside to the parking garage where James sat, leaning on his car. He looked up from his phone to greet us.

 "Blair..." James reached out using his best side hug technique. "I'd be more inviting right now if I didn't think people were going to think I grabbed your ass or something..."

 "Wait...What...?" Kim was a little more than confused.

 "Nevermind." I said. I wasn't about to step into that one. Over the years, I had come to learn when to keep my mouth shut when it came to Kim and how she felt about James. He was always a sensitive subject. So, as a good friend, when she would bring him up, I would just listen. But then those frustrating times would come when she'd ask for my opinion. I give it, but then she'd never take it.

 James, as the southern gentleman he is, grabbed my suitcase and threw it in the trunk.

 "Hopefully the rest of my stuff will be here tomorrow."

 "You're going to love this place, Blair." Kim assured me. "It's adorable and the perfect size for the three of us. Also, we have a pool. James really hit the jackpot."

 Not ten minutes went by did we pull into our driveway. The pavement was lined with white rocks and tons of purple and pink tulips. Walking up the front steps, the flowers turned into all different kinds and colors. The house sat back in a canopy of trees. And just around back was, in fact, an in ground, crystal clear watered pool.

 Inside was just as beautiful. Each room seemed to connect to another room. The house was just one big, adorable circle complete with hardwood floors. Walking in the front door was the living room. Taking a left, it merged into a dining room. From there, a swinging door led into the cutest kitchen. Blue and white tiled counters and an island in the center. Cabinets all wood painted a cute, crackled white. There was a door that led to the room James had already claimed. From there, a bathroom that was connected to another bedroom. Kim's room. Then a hallway that had two doorways: one without a door leading to the living room and one with a door leading to my room.

 I walked in and was instantly in love. I didn't have a bed until tomorrow when my moving truck would be here but I knew exactly where I wanted to place it. My room had a large window with a fantastic view of the backyard and the pool.

 "Isn't it great!?" Kim came in the room all excited. Her enthusiasm was always infectious. "Did you see the best part of your room?"

 She took me to a door beside the closet. Within this door was my very own bathroom.

 "With your very own bathtub! I have heard you bitch and complain your whole life that you've wanted your own tub. One that you could submerge your legs, boobs, and arms all at the same time. James showed this to me and I said, 'We have to give this room to Blair.' Luckily he doesn't fight with me on stupid shit like that."

 "Kimberly Lauren Phillips! You are the greatest friend ever!" I could feel the tears welling up. "What the hell? I'm not about to cry over a bath tub. Kim, you're more than welcome to this tub any time."

 "Uh...Duh..."

 "From all the screaming, I gather she found the bathroom?" James peeked his head in the room.

 "Oh, yeah..." I said with all smiles. "A girl could get used to this..."


	4. James

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James

After settling in the last couple days, it was time to get back to work. After Blair's moving truck came and we got everything in the house, I knew she and Kim could do the rest. I really needed to get down to the office and look around. I had yet to go down and look at the beginning stages of the set we'd be using.

They were even arranging for me to head to Michigan for the few weeks they'd be filming, as well. This was all so surreal. Working on The Walking Dead didn't seem like any big deal. We filmed in Georgia all the time; a state I was familiar with. Now being in California one week and Michigan thw next would be something I wasn't used to.

"Alright, ladies. I have to get to work. Can you hold down the fort?"

"Yep. We'll try to get this place as settled in as we can." Kim assured me.

"Blair, when are you coming up to check out everything?"

"I have a meeting with Snyder bright and early in the morning. I know I already have a deadline so I'll be looking at paperwork tonight."

"Alright. When I see him today, I'll tell him you're here and looking forward to tomorrow. Later, guys." I picked up my brown satchel and slung it over my body and headed out the door.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I pulled into the parking lot of the office after showing the security guard my badge. When I got to the front desk, a perky brunette with a headset on greeted me while putting someone on hold.

"Hello, there."

"Hi. I'm James Turner. I'm looking for Zack Snyder."

"Oh, sorry, hon. Zack just flew out to Michigan this morning."

She got another call and held up her finger to, in essence, put me on hold. She wheeled her chair to the far side of the large desk and handed me a stack of blue and green folders.

"Zack told me to give these to you and to make yourself familiar with the lot. He's put together a to-do list that's he's accumulated over the last few weeks that he needs you to do before he gets back."

"Okay. So, when does he get back?"

"Who knows?"

Great. I opened the folder on top. Nothing but scribbles and jumbled handwriting on the first page. This wasn't going to be very easy to translate.

I thanked the woman at the front desk and followed two guys into a Starbucks. I really wanted to be the pretentious, know-it-all coffee guy that makes a comment about how terrible Starbucks was but there was no time. I had a deadline I needed to make and wasn't exactly sure when it was. I bought an orange juice and sat at a table near the window. The view was a little chaotic with people walking here and there and everywhere. Everyone always gets so excited when a movie is first starting its process.

I remembered the first set I had ever been. I had found an online ad that was looking for extras in The Hunger Games series. I sent in my picture and looked just "hipster" and homeless enough to be picked. As an extra, in one day, I had to stand in one spot for 16 hours. During a break, I had shown a bit of interest in some of the camera angles that they were using and decided to ask a question. A cameraman asked me for my opinion and the rest was history. The rest of the time they were shooting in Atlanta, they let me have all access and from that point on, directing was my calling.

Filtering through the rest of the papers, I was trying to find context clues. Through all of the mess, I realized that I had been promoted to "Runner." It was a step up from being a PA. I seemed to be climbing the media ladder at a slow but steady pace.

I found an itinerary for each actor that included times and locations on each day they would be shooting their scenes. I would be in charge of picking up and dropping off the actors from LAX. That could be interesting...There were numbers for a few car services and even a profile for each actor to specify the food and drink they would want in their trailers. I was basically they're gawd damn babysitter.

"James?" I looked up to see a young, 19 year old kid greeting me. "My name's Chris."

"James." I responded with a polite grin and shook his hand firmly.

"Nice to meet you. Come on. Bri told me she thought you came in here. I was told to give you the grand tour." I put the folders in my bag and figured Bri might have been the receptionist.

I tried to pay attention to Chris while he was talking. It was really difficult to hear him. Not only did he talk incredibly fast, but there seemed to be a lot of construction.

Chris finally got the clue that I couldn't hear him when he asked me a question and I didn't respond.

"Bro, so sorry about all this construction." Chris apologized loudly. "They're adding more offices just outside this building."

We finally made it out the back door where I noticed trailers with names on them: Ben A., Dylan O., Emma S., Henry C., Jennifer L., and others. As soon as I saw Jennifer's name on her door, she came out with Nicholas Hoult following right behind her.

They were discussing something pretty intense when she rolled her eyes and did a double take in my direction.

"James...? James!"

God, that smile...

"Jen! How are you?"

"I'm doing alright. Working a lot but what else is new...? Oh, my god! What the hell are you doing here!? It's so good to see you! You're not in Atlanta anymore?"

"Still working on The Walking Dead but they moved me out here for a bit to work on Batman vs Superman."

"Holy shit! That's fantastic! I haven't seen you since that party." She winked at me. My dick felt that one as I remembered her and a few of her friends jumping in the pool in their dresses. The image of her red dress sticking to every inch of her amazing body had me in a daze.

"I just can't believe you're here. I have to run but we'll definitely hang out." She hugged me and planted a kiss on my warm cheek. I knew that even my beard could not hide my red face. Nick gave me a look as they walked away continuing their conversation.

I really needed a cigarette.


	5. Kim

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kim

While my friends were out galavanting with the rich and famous, I woke up early to check my email on my phone. I had been waiting for a response to a new idea I had for my blog. I had sent one out in particular that I knew I was interested in and could really take off with but I needed the "go ahead" from the publishers.

I was reading through my inbox when I saw the email. I clicked on it and read:

 

_Kimberly,_

_Fantastic idea! Keeping a daily journal on the process of hitting a certain fitness goal is wonderful! I think tying in your recent move from the "dirty south" to the west coast and finding that there's more pressure on what you look like might be a good read. Start writing. We're very intrigued._

 

As a tall, curvy woman who has always stayed a little on the chubby side, I thought this might get my ass in gear since I was living in California. I immediately started my research for gyms in the area. If I could find a personal trainer within my budget, that would be wonderful. But seeing as how I lived in one of the most expensive states in the country now, I highly doubt I would have that luxury.

After a few hours writing down some thoughts on the topic of making and breaking bad habits, my stomach spoke to me, exclaiming how hungry she was. I finally got out of my bed and made my way to the kitchen. I opened the fridge and realized we needed groceries pronto! We had nothing but bottles of water and granola bars. I grabbed a granola bar to hold me over and made my way to the bathroom to take a shower. I got ready pretty quickly on account of my stomach still growling. She was not satisfied with the granola bar. I put on my white tank top, favorite purple capris, and threw my hair to the side in a messy braid. I made a small list and locked the door behind me. I climbed my green and yellow Huffy bicycle and rode six blocks to the nearest grocery store.

I decided I didn't need a cart for the few things on my list. As it turned out, that was a huge mistake. A rule of grocery shopping: don't go when you're hungry. You will buy everything you see. My arms were too full. I decided that it was time to check out when something ran into me coming from around the corner of an isle. I landed on my back and watched as my groceries landed on the floor in slow motion. The carton of eggs had made a giant mess all over me. I layed there for a moment with my eyes closed. I opened one eye to see what, if anything at all, was happening.

"I'm so sorry, miss! Me and my mate here were goofin' off and weren't watching where we were going."

One gorgeous man with a British accent stared at me. I opened the other eye to see his equally as gorgeous "mate" on the other side of me. People were starting to surround us. I wanted to lie there and fall asleep. But hotty number two spoke up.

"Shit!" Now speaking to hotty number one: "We need to get her out of here."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I woke up at home. I could recollect bits and pieces of the rest of the afternoon, but somehow I ended up in my bed with just a t-shirt and panties on. My ass was killing me. I tried to sit up but I decided very quickly that wasn't an option. I looked over at my desk to see if someone had placed my phone somewhere near me. Luckily they had. I stretched far enough to get the phone and laid back down.

I called Blair's number.

"Kimmy! You're awake. I'll come to you. I'm just outside by the pool."

A minute later Blair quietly opened my door and sat on the side of my bed.

"What happened?" I was so confused.

"Well, I'm not exactly sure. Other than the fact I have you to thank for bringing home such fine specimen." Blair said with a grin on her face.

"Wait...What?"

"The guys who ran into you at the store? They're here at our house."

"I remember them being really attractive and British?"

"Oh, yeah." Her smile got even bigger. "Are you able to come outside with us?"

"Yes. I think my tailbone is bruised, though." Blair helped me out of the bed and I put my running shorts on. I walked with her to the back door where there were a few guys in our pool; James being one of them and the other two were...Was that...Henry Cavill and Tom Hardy...? No...Could it...? I immediately looked at Blair with wide eyes as she helped me in the chair closest to the pool. Henry swam near me and got out of the pool, raising himself up with just his arms. He towered over me at 6'2." I followed one droplet of water that ran from his hair, down his face, under his chin, down his chest, and rest nicely in his red swimming trunks that lay just below his abdomen. I looked back up at him. Was I hallucinating?

"Kimberly, we're so sorry about the collision today. We were being incredibly stupid when we were playing catch with that pineapple. The paparazzi went crazy on this. Hopefully they'll use a tasteful picture of all three of us." He said with the most charming smile I've ever seen.

"Why are you both at my house? Did someone take me to the doctor?"

James chimed in and said, "Well, I had went home to grab some leftovers from our pizza last night. I found it was gone and knew I could make it to the store before heading back into work. That's when I ran into the paparazzi outside of the store. I thought I'd keep driving to get somewhere less busy when I saw Tom was carrying you outside to his car. I pulled in and found out what happened. I just ended up taking you here and the guys followed to make sure you were okay."

I leaned back to take in all this information. So James undressed me and put me to bed? What was I saying, Superman and Mad Max were hanging out in my pool and I was thinking about James.

"Thanks for taking care of me today, guys. I truly will never forget it."

"Amen, lady." Blair sighed as she smiled and lay back on her beach chair, putting her sunglasses back down on her face.

"Well, I know you just joined us but we wanted to make sure you were going to be alright. It's getting late. I have to be up with trainer in the morning. But I'll see you around noon for our first meeting with the crew, James!" Henry said as he put on the shirt that fit tightly around his shoulders. He continued, "James has my personal number, Kimmy. If you need anything, please don't hesitate to call. We're so sorry we were so rough."

Henry leaned down to my level and kissed me on the cheek. Tom followed James and Henry quietly to the front of the house but turned around to wave goodbye once. I heard Blair giggle and she waved back for me. Her giggle turned into a full on laugh once the boys were out of sight. She finally turned to me and said, "A good day, I'd say..."


	6. Blair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blair

After Kim's collision with the hotties and a long first week of work, I think it was time to have a night on the town. It was Friday and I was about to call Kim to ask if she was up for going out, when my assistant, Chaseten came in the conference room. Not having an office really pissed me off for reasons like this one. Chaseten looked as douchey as his name sounded. He was one of those tool bags that decided the music he listened to was amazing and everyone else could fuck off. Every time he entered a room, I would cringe.

"Hey, Blair. What's kickin?'" He asked me, scooting a chair over to eat his "gluten free pita chips and homemade hummus."

"Going over the budget." I was annoyed. "Hey, why don't you eat in the Starbucks down the lot? You smell like garlic, Chase."

"Chaseten." He said with his mouth full.

I glared at him but he was too involved in his lunch to notice. I wanted to choke him with his stupid grey scarf.

"I'm serious, the smell and the smacking is getting under my skin."

"Here." He said, handing me the ear buds connected to his iPhone. "Have a listen to this band I came across last night."

This kid...

"Fine. At least it's something to drown out your mouth." I put the ear buds in my ears and he pushed play on the first track. The drums started out like a Florence and the Machine type sound. That caught my attention. Then the  guitars came in one at a time. Starting with the bass, moving it's way to a few layers of electric and rhythm. Sounded like a musical waterfall. Then it was ruined by this horrible woman's voice. I can listen to almost everything, but this wasn't even tasteful screaming. She was literally wailing shitty lyrics about her cat or cap. I couldn't tell.

I immediately took the headphones out of my ears and threw them at Chaseten. As I was heading out the door, he asked, "Solid, right?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

On the car ride home with James, we decided to call Kim and let her know the plans for the night.

"Hello?"

"Kim, James and I are headed home. Are you in the mood to go out for a nice dinner and dancing tonight?"

"Yeah. It's like, 7 now? I'll start getting ready."

When we pulled up to the house, I walked in the doorway first.

"Holy shit, Kim. Your boobies look particularly perky!" She was wearing a tight fitting, little black dress that pushed her girls up. Perfect for gawking. Which I suspect is what she was aiming for.

"Thank you! I'm feeling good today. My ass has finally stopped hurting and I'm ready to be fondled again."

As I was laughing, James came in and the electricity in the room seemed to shift. The look in his eyes were no joke as he was staring at Kim. I could only feel one emotion for Kim and excited didn't seem to be cutting it.

"What?" She asked him with a smile; knowing full well "what."

"Uh...nothing. Let me change and I'll be ready to go." He shut the door and made his way back to his room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

We ended up going to this club James knew about called "Pit." It sounded disgusting but if we knew James like we thought we did, he had already done his research on every bar in LA.

The bouncer at the door was letting us in when the VIP line went crazy with flashes from the paparazzi. Amidst the crowd and commotion, there was Tom and Henry. I thought Tom looked a little out of his element being at a club like this. But it got me all excited knowing he was here.

After watching the two of them being escorted into the building, we were finally allowed to cross the threshold. The room was filled with neon pink and purple lights and a few strobe lights for fun. The usual night club setup.

The three of us were doing some major scanning to see if we recognized anyone. Tom and Henry seemed to be the only ones that we knew. I sat at the bar with Kim at my side.

"Can I get an Amaretto Sour please?" I asked the bartender politely.

After my drink was in my hand, I scanned the room one more time. This time, I made eye contact with Tom Hardy himself. He was standing at the other side of the room talking to a man I didn't recognize. He had what looked to be an ice water in his hand. Interesting...

I took a sip through my black straw and kept sexy eye contact with Mr. Hardy. He then excused himself from the man he was speaking with and walked towards me. I could feel my body heat up within seconds. I missed feeling like this. I had really needed it.

Tom finally reached me.

"Do you want to dance with me, Blair?" He shouted that British accent into my ear.

I nodded and smiled. He smiled back and I already decided that I was going to kiss those perfect lips before the night was over. He led me to the dance floor and grabbed me low on my hips. We swayed to the bass of the R&B song and it felt so good for my body to be guided by strong hands.

I put my right hand on the back of his neck while the other guided his hands to my ass. I felt him squeeze in response. I could not have imagined my life a few weeks ago, thinking I'd be dancing with Tom Hardy at a club.

Feeling the sexual atmosphere and all this grinding, I couldn't control myself anymore. I put my left hand on Tom's neck and pulled his mouth to mine. He kissed me back with fervor. I immediately knew I wanted to do more than just dance with this man.

"Can we go somewhere?" I asked, close to his ear.

He grabbed my hand and took me outside. He whispered something to the bouncer and he had one of his security guys escort us to the back lot where a black SUV with very tinted windows was parked.

Tom guided me to the passenger side and opened the door for me. Once I was in, he shut the door and walked around and got in the driver's seat. He looked at me with fierce eyes.

I leaned in and kissed those perfect lips once again. He started taking off his leather jacket. His arms looked so good in the grey t-shirt underneath. While he was taking off his jacket I moved to the back seat of the SUV. I was wearing a sexy, cream colored dress that was severely low cut. He was staring at me from the driver's seat. I had an amused grin on my face and spread my legs, letting him know I was ready.

In one smooth motion, he strattled me, reached beside me, and lowered the seat back slowly. Once the seat was layed back all the way, it was almost like having a bed in the back of this car.

He picked me up under my thighs to scoot me completely on top of the makeshift bed. He kissed me once and kept my gold heal over his shoulder. He unbuckled his belt and unzipped his pants. With one foot on his shoulder and him holding my other leg down, it was easy access.

He put two fingers inside of me.

"You're ready..." That accent alone could get me off.

I nodded and he replaced his fingers with his shaft. It had been too long since I had felt this. I grabbed onto Tom's shirt. He thrusted again, breathing harder. He leaned his head back and moaned.

"God, this feels good..."

I lifted my hips, wanting to feel him deeper. He gladly took the offer. He then flipped us to where I was on top, riding him. I took this opportunity to finally take his shirt off. With his feet planted on the floor, he was bucking me like a cowgirl on a horse. He pulled the top half of my dress off my shoulders and grabbed each breast with either hand. I could feel myself start to climax. I tilted my head back and grabbed his hands on my chest and squeezed.

That was it for me. I came undone over this stranger. I collapsed on top of him for just a second and giggled.

"Thank you." I said, kissing him on the cheek. "I really needed that."

"The pleasure was all mine."

With that, we pulled ourselves together and got out of the car.

Just outside on the street, a few paparazzi were lurking.

"Great." Tom said. He led me back to where Kim was laughing and goofing around with Henry. Tom and I sat around both of them.

"From the looks on both of your faces, I'd say you just got into some form of trouble." Henry stated, smiling big.

I just gtinned and ordered another Amaretto Sour while Tom ordered another ice water.


	7. Kim

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kim

I was really feeling good tonight. The way that Blair complimented me in my dress and how James had nearly lost his words, I knew I could kill it tonight.

We got into "Pit" thanks to James; but not till after the grand entrance of Henry and Tom. My heart skipped a beat when Henry glanced in my direction and winked. James was behind me and nudged me to keep moving.

We finally got inside. Blair and I found a spot at the bar. She ordered her drink and I ordered mine. I sat there, absorbing the atmosphere. I lost track of James once I sat down. I saw him wander towards the restrooms and that was the last I saw of him.

I shrugged and turned to ask Blair her thoughts on James's attitude tonight but she was no longer there. I looked out on the dance floor and found her dancing with Tom.

"What is that silly grin you have on your face all about?" Henry had snuck up and sat beside me. He was wearing a snug, black, long sleeved shirt and smelled deliciously like a man in musk.

"Well, I just noticed our friends out there and I like it." I said, matter of factly.

"Ah. Well, I'm not much of a dancer, but I'd like to dance with you...if you'd like that." He asked with a little nervousness in his voice.

"Um...yes." I responded with just as much nervousness. The butterflies in my stomach were on overdrive.

He grabbed my drink and placed it on the bar and got up to take my hand. We got to the dance floor and "Closer" by Neo started to play.

"I like this song." I said as I placed my hands on Henry's very broad shoulders.

"It's not bad." He replied. "But it's not really my style."

"No?"

"Nah..."

"What's your 'style?'" I asked sarcastically. 

"I like country music."

I stopped dancing for a second.

"You're telling me that Superman...very British, Henry Cavill, listens to country music...?"

He grabbed my waist in a hug and laughed. We continued dancing.

"Superman grew up in Kansas, on a farm. You know that, right?" Henry was starting to justify himself.

"But YOU didn't..." I gently poked him on his chest and smiled. "This whole country music thing might be a deal breaker for me."

"Deal breaker?" Henry asked me with a smirk on his face. "What kind of deal are we making here, Kimberly?"

He pulled me a bit closer and I moved my hands to the back of his neck. He looked like he wanted to kiss me. Then James came to my head and I felt...weird. I remembered the way he had looked at me before we had left the house and the way he had nudged me from behind when Henry was flirting with me.

The song ended before I could really respond to Henry.

"Want to sit somewhere?" I asked.

"Yeah. Sure." Henry said with a hint of disappointment.

We walked over to the nearest table by the bar and I sat down while Henry asked the bartender for two ice waters.

"Thanks." I said. "Speaking of being healthy...where is a good place to work out around here? I mean, I know you're super famous and probably have a personal trainer and whatever. But I'm trying this new blog idea and thought you could help me out."

"What's the blog about, specifically?" Henry seemed interested.

"I want to work on myself. I want to take three months and document each bad habit I break and get in shape."

"Why don't you give me your number and I'll set you up with a friend of mine?"

"Really!? Great!" He handed me his phone to put my number in. I handed it back after hitting "save." He put the phone back in his pocket. He then leaned into my ear.

"I like the way you look, Kim." He looked at me and then, sweetly, kissed me on the cheek.

Blair and Tom came out of nowhere and sat down on either side of Henry and me.

"Where is James?" I asked Blair.

Right on cue, James was walking up to us quickly with blood gushing from his nose.

"We need to leave." He said with urgency. Blair and I got up to follow when Henry grabbed my hand.

"I'll phone you." He assured me and kissed my hand.

"Okay." I said as Blair pulled me away.


	8. James

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James

I knew I was asking for it when I yelled at the girls, telling them I needed to leave. I walked quickly down the street to get to my car.

"James! What the hell!?" They were rushing after me in their heels, trying to keep up.

The blood from my nose was dripping onto my shirt. Shit...

"Are you okay?" Kim asked me, trying to catch her breath. "Just get in the car, Kim."

"Well, you reek of alcohol. I'm driving." Kim driving and Blair in the back seat, I could feel both of them staring at me. Kim, finally reached over to my glove box and found the pack of tissues she knew I kept there.

"Tell us what the fuck happened, James." She said angrily, handing me the tissue.

"Someone hit me! Isn't it obvious?" I felt rage thinking about it.

"James, I have known you to be in one fight since I've met you. That fight wasn't even physical. What happened?"

"Kim, drop it for now. Give him tonight. Maybe he'll tell us tomorrow." Thank God for Blair. I hated not telling them what was going on, but I couldn't.

We finally pulled into the driveway. My nose still hurt like a mother fucker but I wasn't bleeding profusely anymore. I went straight to the bathroom to get a washcloth.

"Go lie down. I'll do this." Kim said as she grabbed the washcloth from my hands. She turned on the water in the sink.

I went ahead and took my shirt and pants off and got in bed. Kim came in with the washcloth for my nose, Tylenol, and a glass of water. She sat on the side of my bed to clean up the dried blood on my mustache and beard. I appreciated the gesture but I really didn't want her touching me.

"I got it, Kim." I said, taking the rag back. She looked at me, hurt. She got up and walked out of my room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I woke up a couple hours later to a text message.

_James, I'm so sorry about tonight. I didn't respond._

Then a few minutes later:

_Please don't ignore me._

I laid the phone back down on the night stand. A few more texts came that I ignored.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Saturday morning finally came and my head was hurting. I took a few more Tylenol before getting in the shower. Once I was clean, I checked my nose in the mirror. It looked a lot better than it felt.

God, I was so mad...

I walked in the living room to see what everyone was up to.

"Hey." Blair was in the kitchen pouring a bowl of cereal.

"Hey." I walked over to the island to sit down.

"Want some cereal?" She picked up the box of Reese Puffs and displayed it like a Price Is Right model. I chuckled and took her up on the offer.

"Are you doing okay this morning?" She asked.

"My face hurts."

"If I had a face like yours, it'd hurt, too."

"Ha...Ha..."

I took the first bite and with my mouth full, I asked, "Where's Kim?"

"Henry called her this morning and she's meeting her trainer today." My gut wrenched at the thought of that guy working Kim out.

"So what's the deal with you? Why was last night so dramatic?"

I sighed...

"Listen, everything I say in the next few minutes has to stay between us for the time being. I'm sorting out some shit. Okay?"

"Okay." I had piqued her interest and I knew Kim trusted her so I needed to do the same right now.

"Last night came out of nowhere. Nick Hoult punched me in the nose."

"Whoa..."

"Yeah..."

"Why?"

I cleared my throat.

"I was caught hooking up with his girlfriend."

"Whoa!"

"Yeah, I'm a scumbag. But here's the thing, I've liked her since I first started working in Atlanta on the Hunger Games. So it's not like I was being a jerk and just hooking up with her without thinking."

I thought about it for a second.

"Well, maybe I wasn't thinking...I don't know."

"So you've liked Jennifer Lawrence for a while but you've known she was with Nicholas..."

"I've been going over this in my head for a few hours now, Blair."

"Okay. So what's up with you giving Kim the cold shoulder last night when you know she wanted to help?"

This was where it was going to get hard.

"Kim and I have a complicated relationship. Sometimes I have a feeling that she's trying to be more than my friend and sometimes...I don't know..." I got up to put my bowl in the sink.

"You know, James, I know that's confusing for you and you're trying to figure your shit out, but you need to understand that there is a tiny window of opportunity when it comes to situations like this. If you're going to pursue Jenn because that's who you want to be with, then pursue Jenn. If you want to pursue Kim, then do that, but know there are other men involved in their lives. If you're going to be selfish, just know what you're getting yourself into and don't play around with both of them. Be a man."

I had a lot to think about. Was I really being selfish? Did I have feelings for Kim? Did I want to be with Jennifer? I needed to go for a walk.

"Thanks for the advice, Blair. I'll be back in a bit."


	9. Kim

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kim

After I left James's room, I went to mine and got undressed for bed. Maybe I did need to back off. My jealousy and intensity always seemed to push him away. I just needed to calm down. But then again, why was I giving him the power to let me feel this way? I was just being a friend and trying to clean up his mess. WHATEVER that mess was!? I had no idea what was going on and I was just trying to help. It really bothered me. Didn't HE ask ME to come with him to California?

I was lost in my thoughts when I was startled by my phone ringing. Trying to calm my heart rate, I looked to see who it was. A number I didn't know. I went ahead and answered.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Kimmy?" Responded a familiar, British voice.

"Yes?"

"It's Henry. Is it too late to talk?" I wasn't even sure what time it was.

"Not at all. I was just getting ready for bed. Listen, I'm so sorry about tonight. I wish I would have stayed longer." Which was exactly how I was feeling at the moment.

"Oh, Kim. It's all good. Things seemed really intense. No worries on this end. So, I was thinking about our conversation earlier." The butterflies started again.

"Yeah? Which one...?"

He chuckled at my response.

"Well, your blog seems really interesting and I want to help. Bright and early, tomorrow morning, Tom and I have a session with our trainer."

"Is there anything you guys do without each other?"

"I guess it does seem like we're together a lot. He's my best mate so anytime we're in the same city, we try to hang out. He's really like my brother."

"That's really sweet."

"Eh...Yeah...Anyway..." He was getting back on track. "Since we're meeting up with our trainer, we thought it'd be a cool idea to ask if you wanted to join us."

"If I did the kind of workouts that you guys do, wouldn't I die?" It terrified me to think of all the kinds of things they could possibly do in one workout. But then my brain shifted gears and I wasn't so mad about thinking about Henry and Tom sweaty and hot...

"Haha! No...You could do the modified versions of what we do: cardio, lighter weights...but then we could have breakfast afterward if you want?"

Damn those butterflies.

"Hmm...this sounds like an eventful Saturday."

"So, I'll text you the address then?" Henry asked with enthusiasm.

"Yeah. Sounds good."

"Great! We'll see you at 7am then."

"What? You didn't say it would be that early!"

"Goodnight, Kim." Henry hung up with a laugh.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I grabbed my bicycle and left at 6:45 to make it to the address Henry had given me. I really needed to invest in my own vehicle. When I made it to the gym, I locked my bike up and started to call Henry's number, when Tom came outside to meet me.

"Lovely morning, idnit?'"

I was still rubbing the sleep out of my eyes but humored him.

"Yeah...lovely..."

He hugged me in a tight embrace and lead me into the building.

"Hey, I wanted to thank you for carrying me out of the store earlier this week. I never really told you how much I appreciated it."

"Don't even mention it. We wouldn't have left you there alone."

He took me to a hallway that ended with double doors. He pushed them open. When I got in the room, I saw Henry sitting on a bench, working on his biceps with sweat glistening off of every inch of his glorious body. When he was done with his set, he put his weights away and noticed me standing in the doorway. His face lit up. No one had ever looked so happy to see me.

"Kimmy!" He walked towards me. "I'm glad you made it this morning. I know it's incredibly early."

"Yeah, it is early. But why are you guys out of breath and sweaty like you've been here for an hour already?"

Tom grabbed his bag and said, "Well, time for me to go. I'll call you later, Cavill."

"Bye, Tom."

"Wait. Where's the trainer?" I was confused.

"You're looking at him."

_Holy shit._

"Umm...okay..."

"Just let go. Put your body into my hands."

_Holy. SHIT._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After 2 miles on the treadmill, I was gasping for air and ready to call it quits when Henry laughed and handed me my water bottle.

"Listen, we'll do a bit of arms; then we can get cleaned up to go to breakfast."

"Fine..."

"The first week is always the hardest. We'll just have to get in a routine and it will start to become fun."

He gave me two, 10 pound hand weights.

"Stand here and hold the weights above your head." Henry said as he grabbed my arms to push them toward the ceiling. Every time we touched skin to skin, my body trembled just a bit.

"Like that?" I asked, standing in position.

"Yeah. Now spread your legs farther apart." He said, touching my bare leg with his hand. My stance got wider and my skin got hotter.

"Like that?"

"Yeah..."

This large room was filled with so much sexual tension. I watched his every move. He finally noticed that I had been staring and caught my gaze for what seemed like very long minutes. I had no idea what was happening until after things had gotten started.

He took the weights in my hand and dropped them to the ground. With strength and passion, he grabbed my face and kissed me deeply. I responded by working my fingers through his dark hair. I was pleasantly interrupted when he picked me up. I wrapped my legs around his waist. He carried me to a bench and sat down with me straddling him but his grip on me never ceasing. I took off my shirt and felt him grow beneath me.

I kissed him, introducing my tongue, when he stopped abruptly.

"Wait! Wait! Not here...I don't want to do this here."

I pushed back a bit, startled. "Was I doing something you didn't like...?"

"No, Kim. No. I really want to do this with you but not here. Not like this."

I felt a little relief but still really frustrated.

"Okay. Then where?"

"I want to take you out on a date first. Just you and me. No one else. No distractions."

I finally got off of him and put my shirt back on. He took a deep breath. "Can I take you out tonight?"

I turned around to face him again. "Yes."

He watched me as I gathered my things.

"Is this going to make things awkward for us?" Henry asked, worried about my feelings.

"Henry, I thought you were the sweetest man I have ever met. What you just said to me proved me right. I was going to fuck you right here...have dirty, sweaty, gym sex with you, but you stopped it because you're the sweetest man on the planet!" I smiled sarcastically. Clearly joking with him. His face dropped. With the smirk on my face, I said, "Now, are you not going to walk me out?"

"I need to sit here for a while and think about what I've just done."

"Call me later, Cavill." I chuckled and walked out the door.


	10. Blair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blair

After James went for his walk and I knew Kim would be gone for a few hours, I decided to take this opportunity to have some alone time in the bath. I needed time away from this growing drama.

I ran my bath water and once again, silently thanked God for Kim and this fantastic tub. I grabbed four purple candles from the bottom drawer of my dresser and placed them around the bathroom to set the mood. A few splashes of camomile bubble bath and I could begin my glorious soak.

I dropped my shorts and t-shirt to the floor and tip toe'd in. If there were awards for preparing the perfect bath, I think I'd take home first place. I NEVER took baths for granted. I have appreciated each and every one I've taken.

I sat and enjoyed the feeling of bubbles surrounding my entire body; already feeling the stress floating away from me. That's when Tom came to my mind. I didn't mind the reoccurring memories of him taking me in that SUV.

I closed my eyes and got a little creative with my thoughts:

On my bed, lying on my back, with Tom beside me. He's tracing my collarbone with his index finger. Sometimes pausing, using his perfect lips to kiss me ever so softly on my sensitive skin. His kisses travel down over each breast, pulling down the neckline of my black nighty just enough to appreciate each nipple.

Tom scoots himself down to where he's head first in my crotch and spreads my legs, one on either side of him. He continues to kiss and massage my inner thigh until he makes his way to my sex.

His mouth is hot. He watches my response as he encircles his tongue around and around. The nerves in that tiny spot do an erotic dance with his tongue and I'm on the edge of exploding.

Tom looks up at me with that, "cum for me, baby" look in his eyes and that's when I hear her.

"Blair? Blair..."

_FUCK..._

I felt her urgent footsteps walking toward my room. I grabbed the washcloth hanging over the side of the tub to pretend I didn't just have my hand between my legs.

"Blair? There you are! I have something to tell you, my friend! Hurry up and get out of there so we can talk!" Obviously, something had happened with Henry.

"Give me five minutes..." Trying to sound as transparently annoyed as possible.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

With a towel around my head and one around my body, I humored her and sat on her bed while she flung clothes out of her closet.

"Blair! He asked me on a date! An official just him and me date!"

"That's great, Kim." I said with a big smile on my face. "So exciting! Is this tonight then? That's why you're freaking out in your closet?"

"Yes! I have no idea what to wear...What do you wear when Superman asks you to dinner?"

"Ha! I have no idea...But whatever you wear, I'm sure you'll look beautiful, Kim."

"Thanks, toots." She replied, hugging me tight. Her hugs were truly the best.

After finally settling on a cute pair of dress shorts, a royal blue blouse to compliment her red hair, and gold gladiator sandals, James came home.

Like Kim earlier, I was demanded the attention of James like one of my own children.

"Blair!"

"Back here..."

Kim rolled her eyes and went to the bathroom before James made his way to her room.

He poked his head in the doorway and said, "I need your help..."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After I was fully clothed, I met James in his room. He shut the door behind me.

"Okay, listen. I made my decision but I need your help to get her."

_Oh, boy..._

"I need you to seduce Nick for me."

"Haha! Why on earth would you think I would do that?"

"What do you have to lose? Play it like a game, Blair. It gives me a chance to see if she wants me back. If not, she can be with him."

"All while I take her beating the shit out of me when she finds out what I've been up to!"

"Please do this for me. I'm not saying you owe me or anything, but I did get you this amazing job...I could have just let them all believe that you and I have hooked up. BUT I didn't."

"If you had let them believe that, I would have informed them of how tiny your dick is." I said, rolling my eyes.

Thinking about it for a minute, realizing how serious James was being about this whole thing, I said, "If I agree to this, you have to tell me exactly what happened in the bathroom last night first."

I gave him a second to group his thoughts and he began:

"I saw Jenn and Nick together at work at the beginning of the week. When I was watching them, they seemed really unhappy and annoyed with each other. We ended up speaking and she seemed happier. Like I was a breath of fresh air or something."

He continued, "Yesterday, I came home to find Kim looking, well...you know...I couldn't get her out of my...I just...ugh...I needed a distraction. I started texting Jenn, letting her know where we'd be for the evening.

"We were flirting back and forth on the phone until I actually got to the club where she told me to meet her in the bathroom because she needed 'help' with something. Yadda yadda yadda...Nick found Jenn giving me head in the stall and you know the rest..."

After a minute of silence to soak all of this in, I asked, "What about Kim?"

Another minute of silence.

He looked at me in all seriousness and said, "I can't."

"Okay, so you've made your decision. There's no going back on this. Once we start, we fucking commit. Got it?"

"Yes. And one more thing, Blair: We don't tell Kim."

_No kidding..._


	11. Nick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicholas Hoult

Waking up beside her is all I need to know everything is going to be fine. If I open my eyes and she's not here...

My heart sank at the thought. I won't open my eyes. I'll just slowly slide my hand in that direction and...

Not here...

I opened my eyes for confirmation and yep, she was gone.

I sat up and held my head in my hands and thought of the horrific events from last night. We had fallen asleep together but it was definitely not on good terms.

I remember grunting at her in response to the lovely, "Goodnight, Nick," she had given me.

How could I be so stupid!? We're both wounded by this relationship so I know she's not totally at fault. But seeing her with that fucker in the toilet really threw me over the edge. My hand still hurts...

I made my way to the kitchen to make some tea when I saw her note on the refrigerator:

"Nick, I needed some time to think. I'll try to call you soon." - Jenn

Fuck...

I got dressed and wanted a late lunch. I needed to be outside. When I walked out of Jenn's building, my driver and large body guard, Andrew, greeted me by opening the back door to the car. I was supposed to be at work today but someone should have figured it out that I didnt show up by now.

"No thanks, Andrew. I'm going to walk for a bit."

"Call me if you need me."

Finding a cafe on my walk, I took a few photos with some fans and sat down to eat a tuna melt sandwich. Minding my own business, a brunette woman wearing a caramel colored, knee length dress, showing more cleavage than not, sat down beside me.

"Hi, there." She said, eyeing me a bit, placing her purse on the table and grabbing a book on jiu-jitsu from it...What was she doing? There were plenty of empty tables and even a perfectly comfortable bench on the other side of the white, gated fence she could have sat down to read on.

"Hello...Can I help you?" I was in no way trying to get the paparazzi to nail me with having lunch with another woman. I thought about calling Andrew. "Do you want a photo with me or something? An autograph...?"

"Oh. No, thanks." She smiled at me and got back to her book. This was ridiculous. I got up to leave. That's when the waitress brought two Screwdrivers to the table. She placed one in front of me and the other in front of...

"I'm sorry, do I know you?"

In mid sip, she reached out her hand to shake mine. "Blair. And you are...?"

I didn't get that question every day. "Nick."

"Nicholas Hoult?" I smiled an artificial smile in response. "It's nice to meet you."

I was so confused. "Um...thanks for the drink but I should probably go. You seem cozy here. At MY table. Reading..." That's when I saw a familiar car across the street. Jenn. She was going in the Nike store. Following close behind her with his hand on the small of her back was...him...what the...?

"You okay?" Blair interrupted my thoughts with what may have been a genuine question but I was too upset.

"What is your deal!? What do you want from me!?" I felt like I was going to explode.

"Listen! All I wanted was to enjoy my fucking book at a nice restaurant near a handsome man! Instead, you have ruined my afternoon, Nicholas FUCKING Hoult!"

I started to panic. People were taking pictures with their phones. Not only would they see me with Blair but some would even notice Jenn and James together. The tabloids would go crazy. I had to get out of here. I grabbed Blair's arm aggressively.

"Come with me."

"What...?"

I threw a text to Andrew to pick us up on the next street over. I was still holding Blair's arm pretty tightly. I realized how tight when I let go and there was a red mark in the shape of my fingers.

Andrew pulled up and I ushered her in the back seat quickly.

"Go go go!"

Andrew took off down the street. I needed to catch my breath. I looked over to see Blair laughing.

"Who do you think you are? Obama?" She continued laughing at me.

"Shut up, alright? You don't understand what it's like to be important and famous! I have to take this seriously!"

"Oh, sorry I'm not popular or famous enough to be an asshole like you."

I was so frustrated with Blair but, more importantly, pissed off at Jenn.

A few minutes later, Andrew parked the car in front of Jenn's building. All I wanted to do was get my stuff and get a hotel room. I turned around behind me to see Blair following me.

"Now what?" I had had it...

"What?" She said heavy with sarcasm. "I don't exactly know where I am and since you put that death grip on my arm and dragged me here, I thought you needed me for something."

"I just didn't want you to do something stupid in front of those people. You caused quite a scene already."

"Okay, well. You can take me home later then. I'm not trying to get lost. I'm still new to LA."

"Ugh...fine. I need to grab a few things and we can head out." I said, reluctantly as we went upstairs to pack my bags. This was definitely not what I had in mind for my day.


End file.
